Dozilla (Ultraman Legacy)
Dozilla is a Kaiju that appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Dissatisfied with only being able to recreate four of their old robots, the Shiranui Clan created a device to attract and control Kaiju in order to bolster their ranks. Dozilla, along with Kangarole, were brought in by the signal and with them, the clan's plan would be put in motion. Dozilla and Kangarole were dspatched to Tokyo ahead of the clan's robots to distract the AKDF and Ultraman Legacy while their robots could begin the real work, causing mass destruction throughout Japan until the country fell to their might. The two Kaiju made excellent distractions, warding off the AKDF long enough for Legacy himself to appear. "Alright!" he said. "Who's first! Rodan Wannabe or......Spike Walrus? I'm honestly not sure what to call you." As if taking offense to the statement, Dozilla unleashed several blasts from its stomach canon, the blasts being enough to bring Legacy to his knees. Both monsters then walked over and began beating down on Legacy with physical attacks, Kangarole stepping back to unleash a stream of flames over the Ultra While Legacy dealt with the two, the clan put forth their clans to unleash the four robots they'd reconstructed in four Japanese cities, however all but Bronze Demon were met with resistance from Legacy's similarly sized allies. However in Tokyo, Legacy was still being wailed on. It seemed like these two monsters might finally be the ones to do him in, a thought which Legacy found frankly embarrassing. Luckily in the nick of time, a red and silver giant appeared in a flash of light. Legacy's vision was obscured by the monsters' body parts and Kangorole's flames, leading him to worry it was Redman. However he was proven wrong when the giant fired off a stream of energy darts which hit both monsters and sent them stumbling back. As Legacy's vision returned he saw the giant walk toward him and reach out a hand, which Legacy accepted, allowing himself to be pulled back to his feet. "Greetings Ultraman." said the giant. "I am Iron King. I was created to defeat the Shiranui Clan, which unfortunately plague this country on this very day." "Yeah....." Legacy said. "I think I remember hearing about that somewhere....anyway my name's Legacy." "Ah, pleased to meet you." Iron King replied. "Shall we deal with these two beasts then?" Legacy nodded. "Yeah, let's get to that." he said. The two giants turned to face their monstorus opponenets, who roared in challenge as the two entered battle stances. Dozilla attakced first, letting loose blasts from its stomach cannon, Legacy and Iron King both lifted barriers to protect against the blasts, which harmlessly exploded against the barriers. Next, Kangorole took to the skies to attack the two, but Legacy switched to his Ultraman duplication form and fired an Ultra Slash, slicing off one of the monster's wings and sending it colliding with the ground below. The monster remained barely alive, but Legacy quickly fired a Specium Ray at it, destorying Kangorole, before returning to his normal form. Dozilla then attempted to attack with its large claws, but Iron King caught both in his hands, proceeding to grapple with the monster. However Dozilla fired its stomach cannon again, knocking Iron King back. Dozilla was about to attack with its claws but Legacy distracted it with a stream of cutters, allowing Iron King to fire his Emerald Beam and destroy the monster. Abilities *Spikes: In place of normal hands, Dozilla is armed with two massive spikes. *Stomach Cannon: Located in its flower-like stomach of Dozilla is a five-barreled cannon capable of launching several blasts in unison. Trivia *Dozilla was chosen for this crossover (which was suggested by Kit) solely because he looks funny and his name is funny. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Cdrzillafanon's content